Enemies to Family?
by Shara Humes
Summary: I learned my Father was not my Father, but my Step-Father. My real Father was actually one of the Greek Gods, my enemies, the exact people that my warriors, and I fight against. My true Father was someone I grew up believing as my enemy. Rated T in case.
1. Prolouge - Edited

**Hello. **

**As some of you are aware I have somehow managed to combine two stories into one by accident, something I have only recently noticed. Well here is the first edited part. I'm working on the rest whenever I have time, and I think I'm almost done with chapter 1, but no promises. I'm afraid you'll just get it when you get it. **

**I apologise, not a single should have to wait as I am hopeless at this updating thing and keeping to a schedule, though I am getting just a little better. I hope anyway. **

**For now, enjoy the first of the edited chapters as I slowly remove the bits that are not meant to be there and flesh out some other parts. I hope it is slightly better already. And let me know if you spot any mistakes. I shall fix them as soon as I see your review.**

**Also, a big thank you to anyone who has or will read this, has reviewed, put it in their favourites or on alert. I am indebted to you for liking my writing and helping increase my low self-esteem with your kind actions.**

**-Shara**

* * *

><p>I'm different from everyone else, I'm not exactly considered to be normal.<p>

No doubt you have heard of many planets, such as Earth, Solaria and Linphea. But I don't live on any of those, I live upon a sphere of ice and snow, a sphere of eternal winter also known as Icya. It is rather similar to the Omega Dimension, but without all the criminals gathered over the years and is just warm enough for those of us living there to survive. But back to the other planets, particularly Earth. I must ask; have you heard the myths the Greeks made concerning terrible beasts and immortal beings producing offspring known as demigods? Probably, they are rather well known I hear, yet I wonder if you have actually met any of them in person. I have, more times than I can count, and not always for the best reasons. Now you can learn exactly what they are like as the legends surrounding them can portray the immortals rather differently than reality.

My name is Sapphire Winters and I'm the Crowned Princess of Icya. My mother is Queen Lyn and my father is King Sorren, both of which rule over our land with love and kindness, always caring more for the welfare of the people then themselves. One day I shall be taking over, I only hope I can do as good a job as they are. I also have a younger sister, Layna. Many times the two of us have gone on adventures, slipping out from the palace to run through the nearby town or disrupt the training of our warriors preparing to eventually join the raging conflict. Layna and I never realised how important their training was until we were older, then we actually tried to join them sometimes. Those were the fun days.

I was eight when our parents took me out to go see the warriors who have been injured in the conflict. At first it was boring, as father carried me around many tents to greet those protecting our kingdom from the enemies. We visited the sick and helped put them at ease with kind words and soft touches, sometimes mother even healed them. We also visited the generals who were in charge of placing our troops upon the battlefield. That was when I was put down to entertain myself in a corner of the tent while those older talked strategy.

Instead of entertaining myself quietly, I sneaked out of the tent when no one was watching by crawling underneath the fabric. From there I followed a troop of our warriors walking out of the camp towards what I soon discovered to be the conflict. It was loud and messy, the noise filling me with excitement. I knew it was a real battle with real weapons, yet at the time I had forgotten thinking it to be another game, another adventure. I charged into the battle yelling my excitement at this new adventure. They hardly noticed me, too busy trying to save their lives and those of everyone left in their homes.

When the horrors finally registered in my brain and the excitement had died, I was lost in a sea of noise and death, the seas of war. I watched with wide eyes full of horror and fear as I finally noticed that people were falling around me and not getting back up from the ground. Some were our warriors; some were those they were fighting against, yet both fell and did not move. I began to cry when one from my own kingdom as slain in front of me from the fear and confusion now consuming my mind. In a daze I fell to my knees and began to shake the man, pleading for him to get up and leave. He did not respond. He was dead. Just like all the others I had seen fall to the ground. They were all dead. I sat there in shock, not moving from the side of the slain warrior as I numbly cried at the loss of life. I couldn't comprehend it, not then, and even now it is difficult.

Eventually someone recognised me, and began to make their way towards me. I noticed this and began to get up, stumbling towards the warrior on our side that was coming closed to me with each step. I vaguely recognised the beaten and worn out warrior as someone who had recently graduated from the training facility near the palace. It calmed me slightly to see a familiar face among all the unknowns. I even relaxed a little, never noticing that someone came up behind me. I saw fear on the face of the warrior and saw his lips move in a cry of what I now assume to be a warning. I never heard it; if I had I might have run away or turned around quickly and managed to dodge. But I didn't do any of that as relief was the only thing in my mind.

If only I was more aware of my surroundings, I might not have screamed out in terrible pain as the skin of my back was slashed open by a blade. I felt the warmth of my own blood as it ran down my body to the ground I now lay on. It didn't scare me that my blood beginning to pool around me that much, in fact I kind of found it comforting as it reminded me of my warm blanket I huddled under at night. But I'm guessing it is in actuality a rather bad thing as the warrior who was now by my side looked panicked. I vaguely noticed him wave furiously at the sky and one of the fairies fighting in the air fly down to us. I felt the warmth of what I think was a minor healing spell and arms lifting me off the ground. Finally there was a sense of the air blowing my dark hair off my face and nothing.

. . .

I awoke later with a dry throat and a throbbing in my back. I recalled the battle and the attack, the excitement and then fear coursing through my body. I remembered the deaths of many as they fell to the ground. A single tear fell from my watering eyes as it came to my mind and soft sobs shook my body as I tried to compress them into nothing, grateful Layna had stayed back in the palace under the care of the servants and did not need to see what I did. Needless to say that I became scared of such a battle, yet at the same time I yearned to help protect my people. But before that could come, I needed to train.

A touch on my shoulder made me open my blue eyes rimmed with red from the tears I had cried to see my father sitting beside the bed I was on with Layna on his lap. We were home, no longer at the camp where despair was all too common. I sniffed and listened quietly as my father spoke, telling me off for running away and giving both him and mother such a fright. He then went on to say that I had been asleep for a week as my body healed quickly with the aid of magic, yet I would always I have a white scar from where the sword had sliced me open. I nodded numbly and agreed when he said I would be required to do very little throughout the next few weeks until the muscle healed itself fully and that alone would be punishment enough. Part of me thought it was unfair, but the majority of me thought that this was too kind, that I deserved to be punished a lot more for escaping their watchful eyes.

I slowly sat up in bed which made Layna climb up and curl beside me. I wrapped my arms around her and rested my head atop hers softly as father began to speak again. This time it was not a lecture, it was the reason as to why there was a conflict in the first place. Apparently mother had gone to Earth and visited Olympus, the home of the Greek Gods to renew a treaty that would make our two lands allies. It was going perfectly according to father who contacted mother each day, but then one day he was simply told she could not come back to Icya, that there were complications. My father never believed this story he was told and insisted his wife be returned to him immediately. The King of the Gods, Zeus, denied him and then the conflict began. A war started as both sides fought, one to keep my mother hostage and the other to rescue her. Eventually mother escaped pregnant with me, but the conflict did not end there as then we were fighting to keep everyone safe and they fought to get mother back. Or at least, that is what is assumed.

That was years ago now, but it was definitely the starting point for both Layna and I as we decided that the two of us would help protect our kingdom of Icya any way we can. We sneaked out of the palace more frequently once I was healed to go visit the training facility of our warriors. No longer did we arrive there to disrupt their routine, we actually tried to join in with what they were doing, at least some of the easier stuff (archery and a bit of hand to hand combat) until we were older and stronger to participate in others such as using a sword. We still visited the town and ran around the streets with others around our age, but nowhere near as often as we once did.

It was also what led me to enrol in Alfea College for Fairies at the age of sixteen for the new school year. I had spent eight years training my body to be strong enough to wield weapons against the foes Icya faced, but I had hardly used the magic I was gifted with. But that would change as my acceptance letter had just arrived from the school. I was going to leave the conflict and Layna behind me for the majority of the next three years as I learned to control my magic and use it to protect those I love. All I had to do was pass my classes, or so I thought.

Just remember, I'm not exactly considered normal.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 2 is up! I am on a roll tonight!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Winx Club or PJO**

* * *

><p>Potions class, I sighed. Potions class was the one class I hated, it was just not possible for me to grasp it. Potions 'apparently' required utter precision, carefullness, a steady hand and patience, all four that I lack.<p>

"Why is Potions the second last class of the day, the longest?" I muttered making my way to it with Bloom and Flora.

"Because that is the way life plays out," I heard someone say from behind us. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Musa and Layla approaching.

"Yea, but doesn't mean I need to like it," I replied. Musa smiled slightly and we continued to class in scilence.

We had only made it a couple of corridors when the screams and sounds of fighting became heard.

"What is that?" Flora asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Let's find out!" We ran towards the noises. It got louder as we ran, by some lucky coincidence it was coming from where we had Potions class.

Reaching the class where we had Potions we found it ransacked. I heard Flora gasp, she had been working on a very difficult potion. I felt quite sad for her because of that, she had spent weeks perfecting it up to the standard it was at.

A growl ripped through the room. A half-man, half-bull thing stepped out oof hiding and lumbered its way towards us. Behind it I saw many fairies from our class lying on the ground, among them was Tecna and Stella.

I gasped violently and twirled round, startling the others. I fled, refusing to draw my sword or one of my other weapons. I refused to give up my well kept secret of having armour, a sword, dagger, sheild, spear and bow hidden as charms on my bracelet.

I had only made it one corridor when something forced me to stop, a wrenching deep inside. I gasped and staggered to a stop.

"What the?" I muttered.

_Why run? _A voice rang through my mind. It was melodic and sounded kind, calm, soothing, but at the same time it had a ring of authority, command and power to it.

"Who... Who are you?" I asked fearfully. The idea of someone in my mind scared me for many reasons. It could control my every action or word, it could learn my secrets, my phobias, my life.

_You know me, I am within you, part of you. _I bit my lip, what the hell was it talking about? _I am part of your past, future and present Saphire. _I shook my head doubtfully. _Still not sure Saphire? Let me show you..._

Images flowed through my mind at an alarming pace, all of them memories of my life.

* * *

><p>~\~\~ MEMORY FLASHBACK THINGIE ~~/~

* * *

><p>Me as a baby in my parents arms as they walked through the palaces corridors towards the room, the room containing the Great <em>Ice<em> Dragon's spirit, the Ice Flame. They opened the doors and walked in, heading towards the middle on a stand encased in glass was the Ice Flame.

"This is to be yours," Mum said to me softly as Dad carefully lifted the glass off and cupped the power within his hands, brining it closer for me to see.

* * *

><p>My parents and I when I were five, heading to the very room that my last memory had let off at. I ran ahead and threw the doors open and carefully made my way to the centre of the room. Carefully I lifted the glass lid off of the stand and stared at the silvery-blue flame, the Great <em>Ice<em> Dragon's spirit, the Ice Flame.

"Glacia," I muttered as my parents came to my side. Two years ago I named her Glacia, it just didn't seem right always saying the Great _Ice_ Dragon.

"You ready?" Dad said in his kind, gruff voice as he placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked both my parents in the eyed nodded seriously with a small smile on my face.

Glacia floated off the stand she had been on for many a years and towards me, I closed my eyes. Next thing I know I had been filled with strength.

"We are one," I said, my voice had this weird ring to it, a childs voice mixed with that of an ancient, Glacia's voice. My parents stood by my side, smiling proudly.

* * *

><p>~\~\~ END MEMORY FLASHBACK THINGIE ~~/~

* * *

><p>I staggered back a few steps after suddenly being released from the memory flashback thing.<p>

"Glacia," I gasped, my eyes wide. "Why speak only now?"

_Because my older sister, the Great Fire Dragon, needs your help, your friend Bloom needs your help. _I gasped again, how could I leave my friends to fight it alone? I ran down the wall back the way I had come. The thought, I'm to slow, crossed my mind. I let a small snarl rip through my teeth and I willed myself to transform, transform to my fairy form, my winx. I closed my eyes as I willed myself to transform, but opened them soon after as I succeeded.

Glacia flew out of me and swirled around my body as I curled into a small ball, lightning flashed round me from a storm cloud. I felt my long black hair being braided down my back with a few strands falling down the side of my face and a small tiara placed atop my head. I realised my clothes were being replaced with a silvery blue top and skirt. Sandals and gloves wrapped their way around my arms or legs until they solidfied. My anklet, necklace and charm bracelet stayed with me the whole time. Nymph like wings grew from inbetween my shoulder blades. Glacia flew behind me and wrapped her tail around my legs.

I stretched as my transformation finished and took off to the air, wings beating furiously. The noise of battle greww louder as I flew, until I were just a corner away. I flew round the corner quickly only to meet a dreadful sight, a dreadful terrible sight.

I were met with the sight of my friends dazed on the ground with the half-bull, half-man monster standing above them with an axe raised above them, ready to be brought down upon them. I saw the sight of my friends about to die.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review and tell me what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I feel so awful, I have not updated for over a year! Feel welcome to kill me; it might do a bit of good. Basically, long story short, I got hacked. But my stories stayed up! But I look back over them and think, "Damn I write a bit more now. Still suck at speech. Oh well." Psh. But now I'm back thanks to an email saying my password was forgotten. I thank the hacker for forgetting it so I could return!**

**But with the stories, I'll try and update more often now. Try being the major word there. Oh, and feel welcome to review at the end. I'm so sorry everyone who bothers to read this. **

**Normal disclaimers apply, I only own my own characters and plot, the rest of the rights go elsewhere.**

* * *

><p>A single scream ran through the school, part of me wondered who it was, only to be shocked that I were the one screaming! I don't scream, not have I once seeing people die in front of me, but this time they are my friends, and friends easily trump over strangers.<p>

The bull-man turned to me, charging head first, now I were dinner. I flew up, somersaulting over its ugly head and shot a bolt of lightning towards it. Okay, it's my first year, and that failed dismally, it barely packed any punch! Sometimes I wish everything made sense and worked, but noooo, that couldn't happen, well at least not for me. The creature turned back to me, grunting, pawing at the ground with its hoof. This was not turning out good.

"RUN!" I screamed at my friends and classmates, though in shock they did. Well at least they were safe. I turned, watching the last person to run out, seeing them looking at me worriedly. Of course it was Bloom, what are being basically sisters for? We worry for each other of every little thing!

While distracted I didn't notice being charged at until the wall made a painful impact against my back, the floor soon following. I groaned, if only Glacia hadn't seemed to have retreated, then she could help!

Using the wall to help, I pulled myself back up off the floor, only to hear someone screaming at me to duck. It didn't even register in my mind, I just reacted and once more landed on the ground. If this was to become regular, well I can't describe what I might do. Maybe i could electrocute someone, or freeze them to death! Oh, both sounded like fun!

A knife embedded itself in the wall beside me, the man-bull roaring in fury, had someone hit it? I could only hope so as I flew back up, saying quietly, "Icy wave." All the water nearby suddenly became a wave and froze around the monster, trapping it from moving, but not fast enough. First the creature had to charge at me and drive it's horn into my side a little. Damn these creatures, they always appeared a lot dumber than they actually are.

I fluttered back to the ground, my winx disappearing to be replaced by my normal clothing, there were people nearby, I knew that. The girls crowded nearby, they are such good friends, and behind them stood three strangers. Instinctively I backed away from the strangers, worrying the others. Flora stepped forward, looking worried as normal.

"Oh sweetie, are you okay? We were worried."Her calming voice washed over me, instantly making me relax and nod. I smiled at her and the others reassuringly. I could deal with the bruises, the not-so-much-bruises and the deeper than normal gash, I'd live, that is all that mattered.

"Hey! That's blood!" Stella suddenly yelled out, pointing at my side. That just worried them a bit more. Flora just went Flora like, trying to calm everyone down and make sure everyone was all right as well.

"Let's get her to the infirmary," I heard someone say, I think it was Layla. I'm not too sure what was happening, but I did notice that the three strangers were still there just observing. You know, I think being slammed into the wall did not do wonders for me, I'll try to not make a habit of that after all.

Bloom was beside me, helping me stand and make my way over to the infirmary slowly. Hey, why a I headed to the infirmary? I hate that place! Least I were still partially awake enough to notice this and not fully brain dead. That would suck. I can just see it, me, an empty shell compared to whom once were. Not a pleasant sight.

Somehow I managed to pull away from my friends to lean on the wall. Carefully I started heading up to the dorm, no way would I go to that sterile white place, I kept a stash of band-aids with smilie faces for a reason, though I never let anyone else see them.

"Saphire, what are you doing?" I heard them call, Musa tried to stop me but Layla grabbed her arm. She knew that I did not like that place at all. They kept at it, I just tuned them out that wasn't hard, the door is a little fuzzy now. Oh, wait, it's the door to our dorm, I am saved!

Managing to get over to my bed without tripping was wonderful, until I fell on to it, and onto my side. A whimper left my lips, it hurt more than I had let on. I didn't pay attention to much more, just slipped into the darkness known as unconsciousness. Sometimes it was pure bliss to do that, disappear into nothingness and temporarily forget the world.


	4. Chapter 3

**I'm back with a new chapter again. I'm going to try and update this at least once every two weeks at the moment. No promises though. This is kinda a filler chapter, leading up to when she finds out about her heritage. Enjoy. And thanks to everyone who has followed or reviewed so far, all are appreciated. If there is anyway I could improve it, please let me know!**

* * *

><p>I woke with a gasp, sitting up straight before the dizziness came and a hand on my shoulder forced me to lie down once more. Everything rushed through my mind in a few seconds, from my running away, to the battle, the strangers and making my way to... Wait a second, where was I?!<p>

My blue eyes blinked themselves open, adjusting to the light before being able to focus faintly on my surroundings. What were these blinding white walls reflecting the suns glare from a window behind me doing? So not cool, someone totally repainted my room and rearranged it! Oh Stella is in so much trouble. I glanced to the left, quickly backing away at the sight of the blue counter the school nurse sat at, falling off the edge to land on the pale green tiles painfully. New plan, whoever brought me up here is not going to like me.

"Yo, guys, I think Sleeping Beauty here finally awoke properly!" I heard Musa say before her face appeared above me, holding out a hand to help me up which I took gratefully. Just because one of them took me here did not mean I didn't appreciate their worry and concern, but I could already feel the starts of insanity creeping in. I had to escape.

As soon as I were up on my legs I ran for the door, not caring I were in a night gown or that I pushed my own friends out of the way. I was going insane with all the white! I've had enough of white for a life time! I mean, have you seen my planet? It is covered in white, then add in pale blues, greens and other colours here and there. With fumbling hands I wrenched the door open and ran out into the green-yellow corridors with a red rug along the middle of it.

I managed to take about 3 steps out into freedom before being caught in someone's arms. I froze up instinctively, not knowing this stranger's touch that held me against their body firmly, diminishing any chance of escape easily. I looked down at the arms encircling my waist, the hands were pale and dark green-grey sleeves covered the rest. These arms pressed against the stranger's chest even more as I struggled some to try and make them loosen slightly. I groaned as all it resulted in was tiring me out and just stopped.

Feeling as if I had given up, the person started to drag me backwards back into the blindingly white room of insanity. I panicked, knowing I would be trapped in there unless managing to escape first. I closed my eyes tight, screwing my face up in concentration. I truly need more practice, I thought as I managed to shock stranger dude, literally. My body was covered in weak little blue electrical sparks, jumping off at me to him. It was enough for him to let go with a curse, one I had not heard uttered before. I payed it no attention as I started back off down the hallway as fast as my weakened self would allow.

I had made it outside, still indecently dressed in many people's eyes as they just stared at me. "Take a picture! It might last longer!" I all but screamed at them. I was not in the best of moods. You try waking up in basically prison, only to be captured by a complete freaking stranger trying to take you back there as the taste of freedom started to fill your senses. I just counted my lucky stars that had decided to be watching, and Glacia, that I had managed to escape for now.

Without a single shake of my head I ran to someplace in one of the large gardens Alfea had my hair streaming out behind me. I stopped and hid in a ditch, partially covered by a bush. To be honest I fell in it and was much too exhausted to move elsewhere. With that my eyes drooped close and a dreamless sleep overcame my subconscious.

* * *

><p>I woke once more, this time in someone's arms, the same ones from before by the feel of it. I finally looked up at the stranger's face warily. He- well I assumed it was a he as the stranger looked very much like a boy- had messy black hair that covered his dark brown eyes. The skin was still pale and I could see he was wearing an aviator's jacket now with a black top beneath it. As if sensing I had awoken, or maybe it was just because I was looking at him intensively, he looked down to meet my eyes. I saw his eyes widen just a little, but as to why I was not sure.<p>

I looked around then, a light tinge of pink on my cheeks that was thankfully almost invisible. Oh, we were inside the castle, and from the look of it headed to back to the Room of Insanity, I prayed that was not the case. I noticed a person beside him, fiery red hair, blue eyes and a worried look on her face aimed at me. A smile spread across my face some at that.

"Bloom, tell me we are headed to the dorm, please? I feel so much better," I begged of the person that is basically my older Sister. She gave me what was commonly referred to as 'the look' saying I should know better than to ask that. So I kinda pouted at her as my puppy-dog eyes came into play. With a groan and throwing of hands into the air she agreed, but wouldn't let me walk. Annoying, lovable, sister-friend, but then again I did get my way.

With a smirk I curled up in the Stranger's arms, not caring too much anymore I am escaping prison, and then a thought struck me again, "Hey Bloom, who took me that Prison Room of Insanity?" She turned away from me, rubbing her head. Was it her? Oh hell no! "Bloom! You didn't! Oh Dragons, you have to be kidding me! You, of all people, took me that Prison! You- UGH!" My rant continued on for quite some time, my body starting to glow a blue-silver colour as my voice rose with my annoyance. Eventually I just let it out in a burst of energy, a snow storm swirling around me out of control as lightning rained down to the ground.

I vaguely remember being dropped and then people surrounding us, yelling for me to calm down and other people helping away those I have obviously hurt in my rage. I didn't mean to hurt anyone here; I just did in my blind rage. My hands clenched into fists as I just stood and ran all the way to the dorm, into my room and locking the door before falling down against it.

Slowly it all subsided, leaving just there, filled with regret and guilt, a hollow emptiness and self hate.

_What were you thinking Saphire?! _Oh yay, Glacia had returned. _You attacked my Sister! Are you an idiot or what? _She went on like that, just scolding me for letting the emotions take control. Tears ran down my face I realized what havoc I could have wrecked on Alfea and my friends, the fellow students...

Maybe 20 minutes later she released her grip on my mind with a warning not to do it again, well at least to control it next time. On the other side of the door I could hear my friends asking me to come out and trying to find out if I were okay. I grabbed the closest thing to me, a book and threw it at my bed. I didn't want to leave my dorm room; I didn't even want to talk to anyone. I just wanted to hate myself for now, calm down.

That moment when my emotions were released in a blast of energy was the start of everything changing. I'd work it out, somehow, with or without help. But it just ended up getting worse from the moment a pale hand rested itself on my shoulder, how it got there I had no idea, let alone how the owner of it managed to get into my room. I looked up wiping my eyes of any stray tears left into the dark brown ones of the Stranger that seems to be everywhere.

"We have to talk."


	5. Chapter 4

**YES! You are all correct in thoughts, NICO HAS ENTERED! Oh, and the three strangers from before? She was imagining seeing the other two; it was only Nico in reality. My reason for choosing him to come tell her? He never seems to speak heaps and I fail just a tad when it comes to dialogue. So it saves me stressing as much. Yes, I am working on it. Now let the truth be spoken!**

"We need to talk." He said, looking straight at me seriously.

"The heck we do! How'd you get in here, this is my room! Get out!" I yelled at him, glaring into his eyes as if fighting for dominance, which in a way I was. He just stared at me, shrugged and walked over to my bed, laying on it and getting himself quite comfortable. I groaned, this stupid stranger first traps me, then tries to take me back, now appears in my room and claims my bed for himself! The nerve he possessed.

I got up from my curled position on the floor, walking towards him with an air of confidence and power. With a casual shove he fell onto the floor face first, a bit like I did earlier. I hope it hurt. With a smirk I laid on my own bed, only to wince when I stretched. With a glance down at my side, I lifted my top slightly only to see a white bandage. How did I not notice it before? Ugh, I am really blind sometimes. And damn, now I had realized it was there the wound seemed to hurt even more.

"Bet that hurts." He muttered softly, causing me to glare once more. I did not like him and I barely know him. "But moving on, I am Nico DiAngelo, Son of Hades..." He got himself comfy on the floor, leaning against my bed while saying his name, I was okay with that. Now I had a name to go with the stranger, Nico. It suited him in a way, he looked like a Nico. But as soon as the Underworld's Idiot name was mentioned I hissed violently, grabbing one of my charms to have a dagger appear in hand which I quickly placed at his throat. Bummer, he seemed a possible friend up till then. I hate the scum he is; they just hurt us, nothing more, not an ounce of remorse shown with each kill, each life they snuffed out with a single breath.

My eyes flashed dangerously and I saw him gulp nervously. Good, the Nico person was scared, he should be. "Why shouldn't I slit your throat right here scum?" I whispered menacingly into his ear. Was he sent here to kill me? But then why didn't he kill me as soon as he got inside my room where I sat alone? Nico was a bit of a riddle that needed solving.

He disappeared before my eyes, melting into the shadows. "Because you would have to go against my army of skeletons first." It was my turn to gulp some as I whirled to face him. Maybe I shouldn't underestimate the Dead King's son. I had heard rumours of their powers from the men that came back. But I thought it was just that, rumours, something told me right now that is not the case.

"Okay, now you're listening I can continue. Good. You, Princess Saphire of Icya, daughter of the Queen Azure, are a demigod, like me, but from a different Father. Your Father, cousin dear, is none other than Zeus, our King." With those few words I heard lies, nothing but a lie. My so called 'Father' according to the lovely idiot before me was my planet's number one enemy, my number one enemy. He started the whole damn war, none of us called for it, I were just brought up in the middle of it! That ass killing jerk!

"You lie" I managed to get out through clenched teeth, my hands balled tightly into fists, one still clutching my dagger. "My Father is King Blake of Icya! Not that jerk who you claim is to be of my blood! You know nothing!" I shook my head. No way is that Zeus guy my Father, it can't be... But if I remember correctly from history lesson Zeus was the God of lightning and Storm like stuff which would explain that power thing... No. It just couldn't be. It was impossible!

"I don't lie." He seemed to be getting impatient, also a bit tired. "Well not when it comes to this. It's a shock finding out you're a half-blood, I know that. But you are, believe it or not, the daughter of Zeus. Now pack your stuff, we're leaving." With that he turned, leaving me on my bed confused as all heck with a single tear sliding down my cheek. No, it couldn't be right; I can't be for my parents are Queen Azure and King Blake. He just wants to hurt me, like all the others of his kind!

I was too caught up in my thoughts to notice that Nico had opened the door and my friends had rushed in. Someone drew me into their arms. I let them hold me, not fighting in anyway, just numb from confusion. If it was true, that meant I was from two planets, two different cultures, expected to fight on both sides and protect both sides. And worst of all, it meant I had been lied to for my entire life...

"No," I moaned softly curling into the warm body holding mine. I took comfort from someone's embrace for one of the first times ever, from just being surrounded by people who would support me through everything. I looked up to all my friends, gracing them with a small smile, and apologized to Layla for her top being slightly soaked.

"What's wrong?" Layla asked softly. I bit my lip some, wondering if I should try to explain or not. I'd kept my planet secret from them in case they knew of the war and insisted on helping each time I went back. I wouldn't risk my friends. But now, well I guess they deserve to know.

With a sigh I closed my eyes. "I'm from Icya." I heard many gasps, they obviously knew of the ongoing war, then again if they hadn't I would be surprised. Before anyone could interrupt, I continued. "And I'm the Princess." Now I heard Stella and Layla gasp. They knew me, well a younger me before we came here.

"What? No way girlfriend! I happen to know the Princess myself." And cue Stella claiming she knew better, "She had a way better fashion sense then yourself." A laugh bubbled up inside me at that comment, of course she'd only seen when dressed all fancy thanks to force. It too many hours for that to happen, no one enjoyed it. Layla however had seen me in the non fancy stuff as well as for a couple of years we were friends as children, before her parents got overly strict.

"Right, I am that Princess you remember Stell, but the war is the issue." Everyone nodded; the war was famous for involving the Immortals and us magical beings. I looked down at my lap before continuing in a much softer voice. "I ran away from the palace often, I hid among the warriors and guards, training and fighting in the war when I could. It was always confusing and bloody there; you only killed to not be killed. Around you friends died, and so did the enemies before us. It is not something you should experience, but I did. Each time we went to see the injured who came back, I'd sneak out onto the battlefield and help. I just wanted to prove I could help protect my planet from destruction; that I didn't need to rely on the guards watchful eyes. I wanted to prove I could hold my own.

"Look at me, I'm almost 14 now. I've seen more terror and pain then most do in their lifetimes, I've experienced it. I've spent all these years being told that the offspring of those immortal idiots hate us for nothing; that they want to kill us for the sake of it. I've spent my whole life knowing and believing that. Then Nico," I spat out his name with disgust, "Comes here only to say he is the son of Hades, the King of the Dead. He says that I'm his cousin, that Zeus, the all so mighty ass, is my Father! But he can't be, for Blake is my Father, he has been around for years, every day I can remember he has been my father! But I'm told he is not just now, that Zeus is... But I cannot believe it, because why would he bring a war to the planet that his possible daughter resides on? I do not get it, I don't understand why..."

I stayed silent, staring down at my hands having made the dagger a charm once more. What were they going to do, what were I? I was lost and alone at the moment, confusion swirled inside much like a whirlpool, thoughts flying out in every direction. I could hear them talking to me, but I had retreated inside for now. One suggestion cut through the swirling emotions though, it was simple, and easy, ad being as confused as I were it never jumped into my mind.

"Why don't we go talk to your Parents?" It was Techna's idea; of course she'd think of that for it was completely logical and make sense. I nodded some. It seemed like a good idea.

"Well let's go then!" Stella stood up and took off that ring of hers, throwing it in the air. I watched as it turned into her sceptre, it always reminded me of my charm bracelet how it changed forms by a simple action. She caught it smoothly in her outstretched hand and swung it downwards, causing us all to disappear and land in the middle of the battle. Lovely. Well now I had an excuse to bash in some people's skulls at least.

With a sinister grin I leaped into the action, ignoring my friends currently staring at the chaos around, and shivering from the cold. Now let the parent hunt begin!


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm sorry, there a lot less words on this chapter. I got a bit stuck writing it. I do hope it is okay though. But any ways, enjoy the newest chapter of Enemies to Family!**

* * *

><p>I swung out at the nearest person before me, smiling innocently. They wore black armour, a sure sign that the person was not of my kin, one of my subjects (Oh I hate that word). He was one of the enemies in their various forms of armour compared to our spelled Leather ones that provide awesome flexibility and decent amount of protection. It'd help if I had some now, but the somewhat impractical clothes would work. It was only a momentary pause as I envisioned Stella trying to fight in her dress without her make up or hair or anything being destroyed, needless to say I laughed at it. Who wouldn't at this image? Right, everyone else, I were the different one after all.<p>

I sighed, sword coming into my hand now. I slashed at the people in my way without too much of a second thought, I had to get them off my planet; I had to find my parents too. These people before and around me were just nuisances, an obstacle to work through. I ricked a glance back over my shoulder while blocking a move to see the Winx. The 6 of them appeared fine, now in their fairy forms and frying enemies up ahead with a few of Icya's own fairies. They'd help a lot up there, maybe get them to retreat eventually? I could only hope.

I blinked. To my right, was that a flash of purple? I ran that way without a care, barely registering the injuries from foe and friend alike as I got in the way. I growled softly at someone when they got in my way. I was so close. I could see the person in purple a few metres away and this idiot decides to get in the way. I brought my hands up to my face, smiling kindly at the enemy. They swung at my neck causing me to duck. With a whisper of goodbye upon my lips, I blew over my hands onto the person, watching as they froze. I didn't bother waiting for them to solidify totally before I were past them and beside the figures in purple.

"Mama! Papa!" I yelled, crushing them in a quick hug before swinging once more at the nearest enemy, rolling to the side before they could retaliate. I watched as my Mother stabbed at the person in a crazy frenzy, Father helping, bashing the end of his sword on the foe's head. I never knew they had a violent side. First time for everything I guess.

I smiled as the two turned to me as I got up off the ground and grabbing their hands. "We must talk in private." I said quietly, taking us to the palace. My friends would be fine for a while without me, they had experience fighting.

"Saphire, what are you doing here? Why must you talk to us? Where are your friends? How are you going? It's too dangerous, you should be at Alfea." I laughed a little as Father worried obsessively over me, but was he even my Father? I couldn't help but ponder over Nico's words, the fact it could be the truth scared me beyond anything.

"I'm fine Papa, Mama. I came home to talk to you bath, ask a few questions. And my friends, all six of them, are probably still fighting out there." I smiled slightly, but it didn't last long as Mother started wiping blood away, I'd actually forgotten that I got hurt while running towards my parents. I'd also forgotten that they worry way too much for personal liking. "I'm fine Mama, just a few scratches." I lied smoothly.

She hesitated before backing away, her kind voice speaking through the silence around us. "Speak then Saphire, ask your questions, then we shall deal with your injuries."

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Papa, Mama, is it true you are not my real Papa? That the prick of Gods, the so called 'King' is?" Fear shone in my cerulean blue eyes and a small tremble came over my body. "Is it true I am only half who I thought I am?" I bit my lip, looking at the ground, causing me to miss the look my parents gave each other.

Papa spoke up now. "It's true hun, I'm not your real father, Zeus is. You are only half fairy, half of who you always thought to be, and half god. You are Saphire, heir to the throne of Icya still, but not just a princess of this world." I looked up in time to see him sigh and run an aged hand through his brown, greying hair. I couldn't help but worry some as now more than ever he appeared much older than normal.

A small sob escaped my lips as I sank to the floor, "Why lie to me Mama?" I don't believe it, what Nico said was true. Not yet. Mother still had to admit it.

She sank to the ground beside me, her arms encircling my waist in a hug. "To keep you safe my little gem, to give you the chance to grow up being who you want to be. We were going to tell you when you turn 17, but I guess it is needed no longer..." I looked at her through my hair, she appeared sad. "But you will always be home here, and is still loved by your Papa, the one you grew up knowing."

I backed away from her, my own Mother and the person I thought of as my Father. I couldn't believe it. It was true! I shakily stood up, transforming into my fairy form without realizing it. I flew into the air, yelling "STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU LIARS! I DON'T WANT YOU TO CONTACT ME UNTIL I COME TO YOU!" With that I flew off towards the battle, towards my friends, and away from the only family I knew. This was too much. I couldn't deal with it right now.

I actually flew into Bloom's arms, crying on her shoulder. The others looked at me as Bloom gently stroked my hair. For a few minutes we ignored the fact we were hovering above a battle field, it was just the seven of us.

"What happened Saph?" Bloom spoke into my ear. I pulled away from her and turned to face them, tears running down my cheeks, which was soon wiped away shakily.

"Nico sp-spoke the t-t-truth..." I once more hid my face in Bloom's shoulder and let it all out. The confusion, anger, betrayal, fear, all of my emotions was released into one supernova attack. Soon below us, people on both sides were frozen or being shocked with lightning. A storm had started overhead.

I barely noticed it when Stella got us all out, or being pulled down to sit on the lounge in our dorm. I now knew that my family was not my family. My family was only half of what I knew, and the other half was my enemy. Life was about to get a whole lot more complicated.


	7. Chapter 6

**So I have not stuck to the two weeks thing. Sorry. School loves piling on work, and I love completing it. **

**I hope this is okay, having a bit of issues with that block we all hate. **

**I own Saphire. And the plot, if I remember it all.**

* * *

><p>Over the following days my friends started to be wary, treating me as a bomb that is expected to go off at any time. I couldn't blame them for it though, every little thing annoyed me to no ends and I normally ended up snapping at people over nothing. I tried to apologize each time it happened, but others were not so forgiving of my actions. Though it hurt a little, I still had the other girls, and that helped some. But the new information was still hard to absorb.<p>

This led me to locking myself in my dorm room, hiding from the world in case more harm was inflicted because of me. I'd never focused on school so much before; though Glacia kept telling me that Bloom was worried, as were the others. I ignored her words.

Nico tried to talk to me a few times. I appreciated him trying after how rude I were before, my beliefs I had known over ruled and trust wasn't able to form. I always thought over our attempts at conversation during the night, smirking over the arguments and insults thrown at one another. I actually liked those arguments, it gave both of us a chance to let out frustration without too much bodily harm.

But that wasn't the worst that the truth caused, it brought very strange dreams to mind. One of them involved a game of tug-of-war with me being the rope between my real Father and the fake, Mother just watched. Then when Zeus won I was suddenly forbidden to ever see my friends again, and forced to interact with the enemy. But the people I knew as the enemies, and still are in a way, what do I call them now? Are they my family? It was all too confusing. Other dreams involved abuse now that I'm half fairy and god, as well as rejection and hate. I didn't want to be a half-breed; many stories were told of them and the sins they committed.

These dreams brought many thoughts and questions to my mind, as well as efficiently keeping me up basically all night. Glacia did try to help with that, but it didn't always work and more often than not I ended waking up in fear.

I did listen to my friends, when we were in the same room together. Seeing them all still there to support me helped, showed me that not all people hate half-breeds. It also brought a smile on my face, when we just talked was good and Nico occasionally joined us along with some of the boys. That made Bloom and Stella's day, seeing both Brandon and Sky. Musa and Riven's petty arguments were rather funny in my eyes and often excused myself to laugh without them overhearing.

It was in one of those times my dreams were brought up. That was honestly my fault, they finally learned of the lack of sleep the truth brought when Techna became a temporary pillow. I'm pretty sure they laughed while I dozed and only laughed harder when startled awake. So it was with a sigh I told them of the dreams.

"Saph, you should get something then, you can't keep not sleeping!" That was Bloom's worried voice.

"A lack of sleep can cause serious health issues you know?" Techna was once again speaking the facts, and sadly it was logical.

They bantered back and forth for a while, all of them. It caused me to sigh, I were fine weren't I? Eventually they bullied me into agreeing with an idea of Flora's. Her idea was rather simple; just drink whatever it was she gave me. I felt awful about it though, feeling as if I were becoming a pest. I didn't want to become a pest to the only people that talked to me anymore. Maybe the reason I was so snappish was with the lack of sleep? It would make some sense.

That night after the tea Flora made for me, I found that it worked no better than having nothing. So I awoke once more in the dead of night and wandered to the window. I opened it to let in some breeze and just looked out.

I had been wondering lately if I should go see my real Father, but what would I say? "Hey you, yes you obnoxious dude, I am talking to you. Well anyways, hi, apparently you are my real Father? Care to explain why the heck you are attacking my planet now? And don't expect me to apologize for attacking you guys. All my life I was told you were the enemy. And you killed plenty of my friends while doing so! So anyways, Nico says I should get to know you. I don't see why I should bother, after all you are only a stuck up idiot." I snorted, yep, that'll go down well. I could already see him blowing me up and leaving the ashes left to drift upon the wind.

Maybe someone could help me? Nico would, he seems adamant to return back to the camp he mentioned during one of our arguments with me. But this time I needed the help of someone older. Maybe Headmistress Faragonda could help? It was worth a try.

I grabbed my robe and put it on quickly, closing the window as quietly as possible. I snuck out and quickly looked around before walking the corridors towards her office, hoping that she would still be within.

I got there as she was walking out, and sighed in relief. "Ms. Faragonda!" She turned around and looked a tad surprised. I bit my lip, maybe I shouldn't have come? I shrugged and continued speaking, "Ms. Faragonda, please may I speak to you? I need some advice." I watched her and relaxed as there was a nod and she entered her office again, me following.

"What is it Saphire?"

I took a deep breath; she is smart and probably able to help. "Um... Well... I kinda found at the truth and I'm just wondering what on earth to do?" Well that sounded lame. I didn't even come here with an idea what to ask, only to not have any idea what to say. I truly am dumb. She seemed confused, so I explained with a bit of hesitation about the predicament now before me. Lies, when they are uncovered as such, so much is lost. Trust. Beliefs. Now what?

"Hmm..." The headmistress clasped her hands on the desk between us, thoughtful. "Have you talked to your Mother and Step-Father?" A nod. "Then talk to your real Father."

I started to nod, then blinked and stared. "How will that help? I'm his enemy, he is mine!" But was he? Nothing made sense anymore.

"The conflict between your realms could be an issue. Well disregard it and so see him. If Zeus is your Father, he is not your enemy any more. Your own realm is not your enemy either. You are in neutral ground dear, unable to commit to either side without feeling awful for the other." Maybe she knew too much, but her theory was right. It made more sense and cleared up some confusion in my mind. I'm neutral, unable to fight for wither side. Life suddenly appeared easier.

"That actually makes sense." A small smile played upon my face for a minute. "I might do that, thank you Ms F."

"Anytime, Saphire. Now go sleep child." With a wave of her hand I was dismissed. I took my leave quickly. It did make sense to talk to him, and Ms. Faragonda is smart so it would make sense to heed her word. I turned to head outside, deciding now would be as good a time as any to face the threat of imminent death.

With very depressing thoughts, and constant yawns now I weren't thinking too hard, I left the Alfea grounds and headed off to where the Gods and their offspring resided. Earth, more importantly, Olympus.


	8. Apology

I'm sorry people! I am suffering from an awful flu, exam time fever (first exams ever :O), and writers block.

I have tried to write but it is not sounding right, like I am forcing everything to come out and I just can't do that to you. I'm just stuck on how the Gods and maybe a few of their kids will react to the sudden enemy/family in their midst barging in on a meeting. And crud, there goes the beginning of the chapter, sorry.

I am trying and as soon as something sparks I'll write it down on something to edit when I get to the computer. Feel welcome to murder me in the meantime, I truly am sorry.

Prepared for all the hating,

Shara

(This will be take down when the next chapter is uploaded)


	9. Getting There

**So, bad news all. **

**In the process of my re writing this story so it makes some sense to myself (and most likely many of you out there) , I worked out where I went wrong! Well, I guess that is good news in a way. But I consider it bad as now I have to try and separate the right from the wrong so I can rewrite it. I think I've almost done the prologue thing and chapter 1. But now I have to try and do the rest and double check the current ones are right.**

**The issue was I began to combine two stories I had an idea for. How naughty of me! That Ice dragon should not exist in this one apart from maybe a vague mention, and Sapphire herself should be in the other one as the main character. Well that's okay. I'll keep Sapphire as the main in this one and work out the other such things later for the other one. Sound fair? Good. And yes, the two stories are kinda related, but not really. That probably makes no sense to any of you. I'll put it this way: Sapphire has a younger half sister who deals with Glacia, the dragon. And that is all you will get from me util I finish sorting out this one and actually start the other proper.**

**I'm so sorry it has taken so long, I trust I can be forgiven? And updates will be whenever I'm done, I'm not rushing any more. I suggest you put it on Alert or something so you know when I have. **

**Finally, A HUGE THANK YOU to everyone who has been reading this story and continues to stick by me despite me being so unreliable. I truly love you people. Just not the person who insulted me, you are not included in this. But everyone else, thank you so much! Hope to fnish sorting it out soon so I can upload the correct version! **

**Shara.**


End file.
